


Warrior’s Howl 2: Revenge of the Apprentice

by louisovermyknee



Series: Warrior's Howl [2]
Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Animal Transformation, Animals, Apocalypse, Foxes, Gen, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Eve and Brea, my best friends who supported me from the very beginning.<br/>We fought like Hell. We barked our heads off. We made it here.<br/>After we saved the world’s population and restored humanity at Barkbridge, the leader consumed his own chemical and suffers to live as a wolf for the rest of eternity. But, in the basement of the chemical department, we find a wolf with the result of the major type of chemical H. The curing substance must be twice as powerful. Journals from the leader’s studies say that the monster is his son. He poisoned his son, the apprentice, with the major part of chemical H because he always refused to take over the ruling after his father. He was basically used as a tester for chemical H before the apocalypse began. The monster escapes and terrorizes the city. Once he’s recaptured, we give him the dosage of the cure. Once the boy returned to normal, we explain everything that has happened. We show him his father, the leader of the pack which is now a wolf. We give him one of our Berettas and he shoots his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LINNEDA

Barkbridge University was not a pound anymore. The fact that it was once a shelter for cursed foxes and wolves was now dismissed. The culprit for this catastrophic era was now to suffer as one of his own creations for the rest of his life. Figuring that death was not the best option of punishment, we kept the animal in the basement. The leader was not so much as a ruler anymore and we tried our best to do what we could so everything would fall into place in a world that fell to pieces.

As far as the cure goes, none of us could think of a way to properly take care of the situation. It was only that now we actually know how the leader was a type of madman. His plot was simple, yet complicated; but he managed to do it without any problems. At least, that’s what we thought. Throughout the next couple of days conducting one theory or another, there came a time when I couldn’t help but track back. That binder was heavy. There were so many papers we had not let ourselves read yet. Whilst in a deep thought, one of my best friends came up with an idea.

            “I’ve got a funny feeling about this place,” Stormgazer put her hands on her hips and her face showed her curiosity. “I think we should explore the campus”

            “That’s a good idea,” Bluestar replied, “We don’t know if there are more to come around here. What do you think, Linneda?” she turned her head to me, but I was deep in a thought.

            “What?” I picked my head up.

            “Do you want to walk around the University? There might be more animals we can save”

            “You two go ahead,” I said, “I have to look at something here first”

            My two friends shrugged at the notion. Surely, they were suspicious about just what I was thinking about. Only this sort of emotion would come across me very often. After all, I was a profession at that work. “Well,” Bluestar spoke, “OK then. Just stay safe, alright?”

            “I will,” I replied, “I’ll be here. Goodbye”

            “Goodbye” they ended the conversation and turned their backs to me to take a stroll down the hallway. While they made their way out of the chemistry department, I took the time to retreat down into the depths of curiosity. I just hoped it wouldn’t kill me.

            I looked down at the closed binder that held all of the answers and thoughts of this madman we had overpowered. Nothing was stopping me, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what I would find. I was afraid I would find out if he had more plans to change the world. I was even more so afraid to find out what his thoughts were on us. What was he going to do with us? It wouldn’t matter now, though. We got it all under control. My hands grasped at the cover and flipped it open. Immediately, I was greeted with tabs on the side labeled in a certain order.

** JOURNAL ENTRIES **

** LAB EXPERIMENTS **

** INGREDIENTS & POTIONRY **

At first glance, it was something I could’ve expected. Any right minded scientist would have lists of chemical substances like a cook has a list of food. Then again, as soon as I saw journal entries there was a spark. I felt like a little girl sneaking into her older brother’s diary. Normally, I would feel guilty for pulling such an awful act, but this was different. The bad man deserved to have his privacy discovered. My fingers pulled at the tab to flip over to the first entry. Little did I know that I would find more precious facts than I could have ever imagined.

** September 13th, 2014 **

            All of my years of studying at Barkbridge University have paid off. Ever since I first started my research, I’ve carried a deep and throbbing passion to form my own creation. Only this new element would do more than just affect the human body. I’ve already cooked up some of my own chemical substances for starters. If everything goes as planned, I will be able to rule the world as the last human on Earth. That is exactly the way I want it to be. I’ll have billions of pets after this experiment is a success.

            This chemical I have created can transform a human being into a wolf or a fox. I’m still not sure exactly why these are the only animals I could presume. However, their fluid is the best usage for this chemical. I’ve already gotten a name for this chemical as well! Chemical H got its name from dogs. I like to call them hounds more than dogs. Foxes and wolves have a similar body structure as dogs, so I figured ‘hound’ would be a great connection to this experiment. Of course, I have created an anti-formula just in case anything goes wrong, but I sincerely hope everything will go according to plan.

 

I kept my son up to speed on my progress. He still protests on the entire idea and so does my wife. Both of them just don’t understand how much this could help us grow. Just imagine what could happen if we ruled a world full of hounds! We could be unstoppable with no one on our tails (no pun intended). Although he refuses, I keep insisting that my son will take over if I should grow old or die unsuspectedly. I’m very discouraged by the fact he does not want this kind of stature. As of right now, I just hope this chemical will work. Only thing I’m wondering is who to test first?


	2. BLUESTAR

Spring was only a few months away from ending. The sky held it’s colorless clouds and a cool breeze hit our faces. Whilst we stepped down on the gravel, I turned to Stormgazer who walked beside me. 

“So, what do you think we’ll find?” 

Storm replied, “I don’t know, but I’ve got a strange feeling about this place” 

“Well,” I said, “it’s only a university. What more could there be?” That question kind of abandoned itself. We came here in hopes of a cure just a few weeks ago. Sure, we found what we were looking for, but we didn’t expect it to be a shelter for hounds. Storm opened her mouth to speak again, but she instead stopped in her tracks. 

“What is i-” 

“Shh!” she interrupted my question and continued to listen. I watched her face concentrate rather strongly. I looked around for a moment, expecting she detected an intruder. Turns out it was nothing like that. Stormgazer’s head flicked to the side. She took a long look at the building we were standing beside of. I glanced up to see just where our walk had gotten us. Storm approached the administrative office with a silent mission. 

“Where are you going?” I asked her as she walked away. “Come on, Blue” she opened the door for me, “I think something’s in here” I took a deep breath before following her. This was when I put my trust into my friend. Whether there was something here or not, we were prepared. Our Berettas never left our holsters, but our archery equipment were left in the dormitories that were not too far away from the chemistry department. Either way, we were ready, just not for heavy hunting.

            The farther we explored the offices, the clearer the sound was to me. “What is that?” I said. “Now you hear it?” Storm whispered. Then, we tried to detect where the constant roars and barks were coming from. As of the moment, both Storm and I were used to the animal age. The only thing was, now, what we were hearing was not just any old animal. We followed the sound to the far back of the building. We were greeted by a deep stairwell. The barking echoed through the shafts and it practically made my stomach turn. It was not a good sign.

            Stormgazer and I had no other alternative than to find out just what we were up against. After all, we had to find out what else the leader was cooking up. Or in this case, hiding away from the world he damaged. As we continued down the stairs, I couldn’t help but think to myself. _Come on, how big can a basement get?_ Turns out this basement was deep in the Earth for a reason. We stopped at the huge, thick doors that kept intruders from wandering further into the depths of the administrative offices. Though, anyone else would only expect endless shelves of files. 

 

The sound of growling and barking continuously screeched through the walls. Obviously, we had found our destination. I turned to Storm for an answer. Her nodding of the head gave off the sign that she was ready. I was as well, just not with a side of confidence. Both of our hands reached forward for the door. Pushing the heavy frame open, we entered the downstairs office. Only it wasn’t an office. It was an empty lot. And in that lot was guarded by the one responsible for the loud barking.


	3. LINNEDA

_ Son? _ I continued to read the demolished leader’s journal entries. _He has a son?_ Immediately, I began to wonder what the man could’ve done to his child and what the son had thought about his father. Then again, if this man had a son, there had to be a wife in the picture as well. Flipping another page, I kept reading along.

** September 25th, 2014 **

**** My only son is drawing away from me. He still refuses to take over the soon to be family business. I just don’t understand why he would dismiss such a grand opportunity. I’ve told him plentiful times before. Once we are the only ones left to walk the planet, surely it would be pleasant to start a new world of only our decedent and blood. We, meaning myself, Jerold, and my dear wife can live as the human royals to a hound generation. To me, this is a wonderful plot for the rest of our lives. To my son, however, it is a lonely sentence that catches him by the fur he lacks.

            Jerold, I muttered, _that must be his son_. I flipped to another page in an eager sense to learn. This was a story I could not put down.

** October 7th, 2014 **

I feel incredibly successful due to my accomplishment today! My first substance of chemical H: Hound has been completed. If all goes right, I will have the entire human population under my wing (or should I say paw?) I took the time to capture both a wolf and a fox for this experiment. Drawing the fluid into the H 2 O mixture, I believe this newly formed chemical should be a success. I’ve written the recipe in the INGREDIENTS & POTIONRYsection for the matter.

I am yet to tell my family of my accomplishment. I’ve already assumed that Jerold will disagree to this, but I am sure that he will come to senses sometime before or during the world’s transformation. The only thing to worry for now is who to experiment on first. This man or woman may suffer a great deal, saying that this is the first attempt; but this person shall have the honor of becoming the animal to set the world to rights. That is, of course, if I do not fail.

It was as if I hit the climax to a horror story. My fingers passed another page, hungry for more.

****

** October 9th, 2014 **

            I am glad to say that my chemical is a success; however, my victim for the experiment was not the exact person I have planned to give the honor to. You see, I’ve expressed my chemical and thoughts in a presentation I sorted out for my family. Jerold, of course, stormed off the whole plan. I’ve already expected this from him, but I believe his protests have prolonged for too long. Being my apprentice, he must learn to accept his leader. For all I know, he could jeopardize my plan of a happier, lonely life. After giving off his own comments on my predictions, he did not return until it was time for dinner. Slipping the test tube of chemical H into my pocket, I did what needed to be done for the experiment’s sake. Needless to say Jerold was not happy about his new form.

 Although my chemical had taken effect on him, it what more powerful than I had expected. While I watched him transform into a wolf, I noticed that once he was complete his form was more monstrous than a regular wolf. This creature that used to be my son glared at me with teeth and eyes that were greatly enraged. I could just see his anger aroused from inside his furry self. Yes, this creature was my son, but it had to be done.

 Rella, my wife, did not seem to be committed to me as she was earlier. I remember on our wedding day, she swore her oath to me. Her faith had lost soon after my son’s transformation. Little did she know that my idea had involved her existence as well. Let’s just say she was an angry first vixen. She, too, was condemned to my powerful chemical. Of course, she wasn’t as enlarged at my son’s form because of a fox’s usual size, but she was still a foxlike monster. Although I have lost my only family, it is all thanks to them that I now know that I have the power to control the population. Right now, I am making my final adjustments for this experiment. If I’m going to change the population, I’m not going to excess the creatures form. Hopefully this chemical can seep through the Earth’s water supply in a way no one would ever suspect. ****

 

In order to avoid their attacks, I had already come prepared. Immediately after their transformation, I induced them with a type of medicine to make them unconscious. It was a tough duty to fulfill, but I found a place where they could stay. As of right now, they are still alive. It’s just that they now keep their honor of being my first experimental victims. I took the time to seduce them long enough for more solutions to make them unconscious for a longer period of time. As long as they’re not awake, I can come and go as I please. Hopefully no one will search through the administration office’s basement. 


	4. STORMGAZER

Bluestar and I stood in front of the frightening sight. Of course the rousing barking would’ve come from this creature, but we did not expect such an overpowering monster. The wolf was built with dark fur and growling teeth. His paws that kept him on all fours were furnished with sharp claws that could impale someone with one swipe. By the look of this creature, his size could’ve equaled up to three times the size of a normal wolf. His eyes gave off a sense of evil as he glared back at us. We returned the gesture, but instead we were in a panic.

            Without another second, the monster charged at us. Of course, we were too shocked to even move anywhere but down. The wolf leaped over us and Blue and I just shrieked our way down to the floor. The dark wolf soared above our bodies, but I was confused. _Why wasn’t he interested in us? Aren’t animals supposed to attack humans once they see them?_ Turning around, we saw the wolf stumble his way up the stairs. It was as if he was on the mission for something. The only thing was we didn’t know what that something was. But the way he crawled up the stairs left us to wonder what was he doing down here. Looking back into the cell, we found something that was somewhat gruesome.

            Bluestar jumped back slightly when she saw the leftovers. I, too, gave off a dismayed reaction. Both of us took caution whilst stepping foot by foot towards the remaining of yet another creature. Yes, we found the wolf to be frightening, but this sight made me queasy by the look of it. It was one of those times when I never thought I could be a veterinarian. The fox before us lay across the floor without a breath or heartbeat. The insides were spilling out in clumps that looked as if the previous monster had took advantage of the animal it shared the cell in. This fox, too, was about three times its normal size. The fur was bloody with reddish fur and its claws were enlarged as well. I felt sad for this deadened creature, but I was even more so happy that it was not alive to attack us. We were lucky with the wolf, but who knows what could’ve happened if both were alive.

            “He was hungry, I bet” Bluestar stated whilst kneeling to observe the damages.

            “Why was he down here?” I asked.

            “I don’t know,” Blue replied and began to stand up. “But one thing’s for sure. The leader had to be responsible” I nodded my head in agreement and turned my head to see if there were any more discoveries to be made. I let out a sigh. There was so much to learn from the leader than I thought and it was terrifying. I was about to ask my friend what she thought this would be when the both of us heard the echo of another bark. Needless to say it was the wolf. Following that detestable bark, however, there came a terrified squeal. Immediately, I looked to Bluestar. It was like we both knew exactly what was going on upstairs.

            “Oh, no” I said and headed for the stairs, “Linneda!”

 


	5. LINNEDA

The collection of words I had discovered in the journal of the deceased leader led me to this. Immediately after given the detail of the man’s only son and wife’s forgotten fate, my own body was determined to seek what was yet to be discovered. Little did I know that what I was looking for was returning the favor. So there I stood with nothing to show for it, but my flesh and bone could’ve paid the price. To put it in a simpler form, I was a fox caught in the headlights. Only I was free from my fur and the headlights were not shining brightly.

            Although the journal revealed Jerold’s ghastly punishment to me, it did not set the enlarged image just a clearly. Yes, the leader’s son was a wolf, but he wasn’t[‘t just a transformed human being that was subjected to chemical H. Jerold was a monster and he was staring right at me.

It was as if I already knew who was in front of me. I wanted to greet the son with no harm intended, but his expression revolted. Something told me he hated his form, which was no surprise. I couldn’t blame him. My hybrid phase was not a walk in the park either. However, the leader’s son was condemned to the chemical much longer than anyone has ever been. This wolf glaring down at me from only a few meters away was the first one to suffer. It was terrifying. His fur was in need of a deep clean and cut. His wolf like structure was tall and frightening. Although he was staring directly at me, it didn’t last forever. 

Jerold pounced forward, but he was not reaching out for me. I yelped out a shout as he scurried away from me. I jumped to the side to avoid him and I watched him gallop away. To think he was hungry for my flesh was now demolished. While I watched him increase the distance between me and him, I slowly began to notice something important. His head jerked from side to side and he was having trouble keeping his carriage. The wolf seemed to be dashing about for one place and then another. His point in focus was all over the place at one time. I stood there and I continued to puzzle over a particular idea.

_ He did not attack me. He’s not looking for something to eat. He’s looking for his father _ .

“Linneda?” a voice called out, “Linneda, are you ok?” I turned around to meet Stormgazer and Bluestar crashing out of the administration offices. I ran to them while they ran for me with their arms wide open. My friends held onto my body and I returned the embrace. The message was already sent, but I reassured them that I was still alive and well. “Girls, I’m alright” I said, “but I don’t think Jerold is” “Jerold?” they repeated, “Who’s he?” I didn’t reply. Instead, I pointed to the beast that was still struggling to find his way.

He would look one way and then another. He would jump frantically as if he was searching for something. Even though he was a wolf, he looked like an oversized lost puppy. “That?” Blue was in disgust and confusion, “that animal has a name? How do you know it?” “I found journal entries the leader wrote. That’s not an animal. It’s his son” the girls stared at each other than turned their heads to me again. “Son?” They were astonished just as much as I was. “Yes” I glanced back to look for Jerold, but I found nothing. He was gone from our sight. This couldn’t be good.

“Quick!” I shouted and commanded the girls with a wave of my hand. I started to sprint for the chemistry department. “We’ve got to get our gear now!” Blue and Storm were not too far behind. We trudged through the doors and ran past the halls. Once we reached the leader’s laboratory, we grabbed our weapons. “Let’s go!” Storm rushed to the door. She was ready for anything, but I was not. “Wait! Wait!” I stopped my friends in mid-step. “What?! He’s getting away!” I quickly found the curing formula. 

 

We took the liberty to store the necessary amount into small miniature vials. This was for whenever we would come across more of the leader’s cursed pets. I searched through the drawers below for syringes and duct tape. I quickly stashed the supplied in my quiver’s zip up sack. “We’re going to need these” I stated while the girls kept the door open. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Storm asked me. “No,” I replied honestly whilst stepping down the hallway, “but it’s worth a try”


	6. STORMGAZER

Jerold was not too far away. My friends and I had to venture out behind the college building. We found him trailing slowly throughout the field. Sniffing out his father would do no good now; that is unless he could detect through endless soil and the thick walls of the basement. He would have to search somewhere else, eventually. Linneda took advantage of the time and retreated back behind the corner. Blue kept an eye on our target and I watched Linneda plot the cure. She drained it into the syringe, but a cork covered the needle to prevent drainage. The duct tape was then wrapped around one of Linneda’s arrows. The pieces were slowly coming together, but when she handed the equipped arrow to me, I lost the picture.

            “Whatever you do,” Linneda said, “don’t miss”

            “What?” I replied in a whisper, “You think I can-”

            “Yes,” she interrupted me, “you can do this”

            “But what do we do?” Bluestar’s voice picked up, asking about the other part of the plan.

            Linneda paused for a moment, but when she noticed Jerold was on the run again, she raised her pistol from her holster. “This” a single bullet shot in the oversized wolf’s direction. It flew past the wolf by only a couple feet. Jerold stopped in his tracks and stood defensively back at us. That’s when I realized that Linneda was not afraid to put up a fight. The problem was I didn’t know how.

            “Go!” Bluestar ordered. Linneda and Blue ran in the same direction while I kept where I was. The monster called “Jerold” headed for the two girls acting out a panic. This was a distraction that would allow me to fulfil my duty. Whether I was brave enough was the question. I watched the chase unfold before my eyes. Linneda and Bluestar were fast, but Jerold was faster.

            The wolf pushed Linneda first with a force that was much more powerful than a human could withstand. Next, it was Blue who was knocked off her feet. I saw Jerold take a toll on them, thrashing away like a bull in the ring. As I stood there, I was frozen with a thought. _Why isn’t he taking a bite out of them yet?_ The question puzzled me until Linneda called out from underneath her forming bruises.

            “Storm, shoot!” I looked down at the syringe that held the cure. I observed the cork that protected the point of the needle from spilling out. I glanced back up again. My friends were in need of me. Without a second thought, I removed the cork. Once I nocked my arrow onto the string, I took aim at the beast. The tension on the string was slowly building up. Pretty soon I’d have to let go. Jerold the wolf was too busy rough handling my fellow warriors to notice. After knocking the girls off their feet once again, he took the time to slow down. From far back, I saw him glare at Linneda and Bluestar. While he was wasting his time away, I took my chance.

            The arrow was released. It flew a good distance to its target. Jerold didn’t even hear it soar. The needle flew with gusto and it penetrated the wolf’s right shoulder blade. His reacting instincts had returned. I saw his back wince and shiver. The injection that was now infecting Jerold told him of which direction the scolding arrow had come from. His head turned over. While my best friends scurried away from the monster, Jerold stared right at me.

            This was a stomach churning sight for me. Not only did he know who was responsible for the blow, but his form began to change. I would’ve expected him to charge at me right then and there. Instead he just stood there as if his incensed behavior disappeared. He let the substance devour himself, even though he didn’t know what hit him. His dark and dirty fur was receding slowly. The set of claws that was built in his feet and hands was disappearing. With every second that passed, Jerold’s human form was unfolding into a paragon.

            Only, the cure did not make him perfect enough. From a distance, I could see that Jerold was not completely human. His ears were still flaring out on the top of his head. His hands and feet that kept him on all fours still carried a stray of dark fur. Jerold’s facial features were completely recognizable and so was his tail. The majority of the demanding chemical had vanished, but he now resembled a male wolf version of Linneda’s previous hybrid situation.

 

            Why haven’t we considered this before? For a first victim to suffer Chemical H, no wonder it would take more than just one dosage for an overpowering curse. I was too startled by his appearance; I didn’t even bother to run after him. It felt as if all I could do was stand there with my white tale hanging from my backside. Of course, I had to look for my friends, but I also had to watch our mysterious hybrid run away.


	7. BLUESTAR

Although Linneda and I still had the power to walk, we couldn’t completely match up to the advantage. Both of us limped from the impalement this wolf so called ‘Jerold’ had given us. We couldn’t go very far, but we were safe enough so Storm could finish the job without us getting in the way. Linneda and I made our way, slowly, towards a bench that stood beside the courtyard. Soon after the painful journey that seemed like forever, we heard Stormgazer running from behind us.

            “Blue! Linneda!” she called out and ran our sides. “Are you ok?

            “Peachy keen” I joked; but on the inside my legs were aching. Finally, we had reached the bench. We were lucky that none of us lost a limb, but it sure felt like it. I was gasping whilst lowering myself to sit. Linneda sat beside me and rolled up her jeans to observe the bruises that were forming. “We should be fine,” Linneda said, “we just need to time to heal up. What happened to Jerold?” “Yeah, did you get him?” I added onto the question. Stormgazer stood before us and shrugged. “Umm …” she stuttered.

            “What?” I asked, waiting for an answer.

            Stormgazer confessed the situation. “I got him,” she said, “but he’s not cured.”

            “What? How?” Linneda questioned.

            “Well, umm …” Stormgazer said, “He’s human, but he’s not. He’s …” she looked to Linneda with a face a guilty child might express. “He’s a hybrid.”

            “Oh,” Linneda looked down. Obviously, she remembered the time she suffered the effects of the minor form of chemical H. “He ran away. In the wood’s direction,” Storm continued. “We have to get them then” I stated. “No,” Storm exclaimed, “nobody is in the condition to hunt. You two must heal first.” “She’s right,” Linneda said, “besides, you girls still haven’t read the book.” “Then, that’s just what we’ll do.” I tried to balance myself on my feet. I grunted from the aching feeling that had suddenly erupted, but I had to do that anyway to get moving.

            “We’ll come up with a plan tonight. We’ll hunt when we’re better. In the meantime, we’ll find out more about the leader and his son.” “Right,” my friends agreed. As the three of us walked, or limped, to the chemistry department, I couldn’t help but wonder just what Linneda had discovered earlier that day. I was about to find out, that’s for sure.

. . .

** NOTES ON DEEP-WELL INJECTION **

This method is used by the petroleum industry; Waste is pumped into porous rock deep into the ground, far below the water table and non-porous rock. The waste should not be able to reach back up to the water.

** October 20th, 2014 **

**** I’ve now completed my research for my Chemical Hound production. I’ve calculated the procedure of deep-well injection. Surely this will succeed in effecting the water system in a way no one would ever suspect. Only, instead of pouring my ‘waste’ into non porous rock, I will aim so my succession will penetrate the aquifer. If all goes well, my chemical will seep through the water supply and still survive even through water treatment facilities (should the need arise). 

I’ve found a way to keep my first experiments under control. Although they were my only family, this is a sacrifice I had to make. I found a way to keep Jerold and Rella unconscious constantly but still keep them alive. Every now and again, I inject them with a strong substance to keep them sleeping and quiet. Hopefully no one will discover them while roaming around campus. As for now, I’ve estimated that my pets shall transform completely by the end of autumn. 

. . .

            Storm and I stared down at the binder in both disgust and horrific expression. My eyebrows arched at this man’s ignorance. At that moment, I was glad we had imprisoned him. But with Jerold to worry about, it was only a matter of time that we could truly find out all the facts. “Well, here we are,” Linneda said when we finished reading. “We’ve found his son, lost his son, our knees are messed up and we have to cure the world from an apocalyptic contamination,” she leaned over the counter towards us slightly; “that should be fun.” 

 

“I’d suggest that we’d go and hunt right now, but …” I looked down at my knee. Obviously, rest was much needed after the event of partially curing the leader’s son. “You two have to get better,” Stormgazer said, “that’s more important right now. Besides, Jerold has been a wolf for a long time. How far can he possibly go?” Believe me, I would’ve loved to get to the bottom of this, but the mystery simply had to wait.


	8. LINNEDA

The dorms were just as I’d expect them to be. It was mucky, with the smell of alcohol and in a deep need of air conditioning. Bluestar and I took the dorms with a couch and a bunk bed. Bluestar took it upon herself to rule the couch for the night. Stormgazer rested on the level above me as I tried to fall asleep on the lower bunk. I was sad to say it was impossible.

            I thought about what our lives would be like if we never did what was done. Drink the water instead of the milk and we’d become animals to this very day. As a matter of fact, we would’ve run underground at the cabin if we’d never pick up an arrow and gun. I could imagine it fully well. If the leader never got the change to launch his experiment, the girls and I would be on a road to college. 3 best friends making their way across the stage. It is graduation and we’re shaking hands with someone important, but we’ll never meet again. If it was real and delightful, I would’ve said that those were good days.

            I buried my head in the pillow. My leg still hurt and there’s a long way to go. I wouldn’t condemn myself to cry, though. After all, I knew wallowing in self0pitty isn’t going to help. When I picked my head up, I understood that I wasn’t the one crying, but the longer I listened, the more I realized that somebody else was. I opened my eyes to look at Blue from across the room. She’s fast asleep and she’s snug as a bug in a rug. Her leg was leveled to help the wounds. Slowly peeking up from under the lower bunk, I saw Stormgazer doing the same. _This can only mean one thing._

My leg trailed across the bed and slowly down to the floor. My feet felt the tingling in the carpet and my bruises seemed to be healing. I did consider waking the girls up right then and there, but I wasn’t completely sure. Besides, I didn’t want to interrupt anybody’s dreams. I had made it half way to the door when I heard somebody stir. I paused and stayed quiet. It was Storm rustling with her sheets. I breathed again and proceeded to tiptoe. The doorknob clicked, but only slightly, as I inched out the door. It wouldn’t matter if I closed the door or not, so I left it as it was if something would happen.

The corridor of the residents’ hall looked rather wide and it looked as if it narrowed as I continued down the hallway. The sun was just starting to shine. It had to be 8 ‘o clock, I’d imagine. I kept quiet as I followed the sound that was a mix of a sob and a dog’s whimper. Hiding back behind the edge of the corner was the best idea. My head peaked out and I saw the hybrid we were destined to cure. Jerold crawled down the hall on all fours. I saw his face as if it was shouting in pain, but all that came out was a whimper. I could’ve stared at the leader’s son for a good long while, but I simply knew that I had to help him.

Slowly, I made myself appear in his presence. He saw me and backed away. He was afraid of me. I didn’t blame him for it. That cliché quiet voice is usually used when you’re trying to entriege an animal to come near you. “It’s alright,” I said and raised my hands, “I won’t hurt you. I can cure you.” The hybrid wolf stared at me. I’d expect he was consulting whether or not to trust me or not. There was a pause before I said “Jerold.” His head perked up. “I know you’re name, yes, but that’s OK. I know what you’ve been through and I promise you that my friends and I can help you back to health. Please, Jerold,” I took a small step forward. I was glad to say that he didn’t brawl back.

Jerold’s eyes looked up and I could see that it was wet with tears. His mouth opened up and he voice resounded almost inaudibly. “F- Fa- F- Fark,” the end of his attempted word came out like a wolf’s bark. I looked at him contently. “Yes?” “F- Fark- Fa- Fath-” It took him a while, but he said it.

“Father.”

 

I frowned at him and blinked. I stepped over to the side of Jerold and raised him up by his sides. His legs wobbled, but I supported him once his arm was over my shoulder. I knew the struggles of being a hybrid, so I did my best to make him as comfortable as possible when he took his first steps. With a sigh, I said “You’ll be alright. I’ll explain everything. My name’s Linneda. Have you met my best friends?”


	9. BLUESTAR

The sound of stumbling and a door opening up was what woke me up. I turned my head around from my spot on the couch and I saw Linneda with the stranger we were looking for. “What?! Linneda, how did you?” I asked my friend as she held Jerold to his feet. I heard Stormgazer waking up with a grunt. “It’s alright. Let’s get to the lab. We have to cure him.” 

            Although my leg made me stumble behind, Storm and I followed Linneda and Jerold to the lab. Once there, we picked up a vile that held the regular dosage for the anti-chemical H formula. Jerold was hesitating at first, but we assured him that he would get better and we would help him at every step of the way. He slowly sipped the liquid. His whole body began to relax. Jerold’s ears lowered and his tail evaporated. Pretty soon, the fur on the back of his hands disappeared as well. The wolf that had damaged my and Linneda’s legs was now a human.

            Jerold blinked. We were silent. I think he was too afraid to speak. That would be accounted for the years he had suffered as a wolf and could only let out a bark. It became very awkward in a matter of seconds until he finally let out a long and extended belch. 

“Ha! I’m not the only one!” Linneda laughed at his manner. Storm and I looked at her with disapproval and she quieted down. Returning to Jerold, we saw him with a face of discovery. 

“Am I cured? Did it work?” he observed his hands as if they were brand spanking new. I didn’t find this surprising. Besides, how long could he have been a wolf? I approached him with care.

“Yes, I think so. How do you feel, Jerold?” He paused for a moment before answering, then looked up.

“I feel … like a human again.”

“Great to have you back to normal.” Stormgazer raised her hand as if to shake the boy’s hand. Reluctantly, he got the message and returned the gesture. I spoke to him again.

 

“I’m sorry for all you’ve been through, but we’d like to ask you a few questions if it’s alright with you.” Jerold’s face was blank and preserved. Without one word of doubt, he replied “It’s about my father. Isn’t it?” the three of us were speechless, but we nodded our heads just the same.


	10. STORMGAZER

We told Jerold. We told him everything.

            We talked about life before the apocalypse. We told him of our ordinary school day that led to the transformation. How we all ran to Linneda’s house, gained our supplied and bolted for the North. We talked about our life at the cabin and how we learned to hunt and survive. We told the story of how we were once the only humans on Earth until we were raided by a pack. We talked about the incident at the hunting shop, how Linneda was kidnapped and became a hybrid. Then, as the grand finale, we talked about his father’s fate.

            “So you mean to tell me that he’s still alive?” Jerold asked.

            “He’s in the basement,” I said and then shyly continued; “Do you want to see him?” I was surprised to hear him say yes. To think that a son who was condemned under his Father’s flan would want to see him again is beyond me. For all I know, he would ignore the idea altogether. However, Jerold was not the kind of guy to forgive. We soon found that out.

            The three of us led the determined son down the steps of the chemistry department. It was astonishing to discover that the whole stairwell was quiet, despite our staccato stepping. The door that led to the leader’s prison was still as solid as before. It was up to us now to let Jerold have access to his father.

            “Ready?” we asked him. He was silent. He had forgotten something. Bluestar reached for her holster. She grasped at her pistol and presented it to the boy. He smiled warmly. She knew what he was thinking about.

            “Now you’re ready?” Bluestar ask for reassurance.

            “Yes,” Jerold replied; “I’m ready.” We helped each other open the barricading entrance. A resounding snore came clear to us. The leader, fur and all, was sleeping soundly in the corner. Although we gave the two some space, the girls and I could still review the scene. Jerold stepped forward. The leader opened his eyes to blink. I think my heart stopped. With the pistol in hand, Jerold raised his weapon. The wolf did not stir or run or glare his teeth at all. Maybe he was just tired or perhaps he was confused. Jerold’s finger did its bidding. The leader accepted what was coming as the apprentice set his fate.

 

            “Goodbye, Father.” The bullet shot its fury target. “Woof.”


	11. JEROLD

Linneda handed the tail to me. I smiled and thanked her for it. I wrapped the tie around myself. My first kill. Who would’ve thought it would be my father (a leader who died as his own creation.) the prison downstairs was to be my father’s grave. I went upstairs with my saviors feeling proud of my accomplishment. Abruptly, Linneda, Bluestar and Stormgazer showed me to the fallen leader’s labrotory. I read the journals he kept and studied the ingredients for the cure, not needing to learn the cause.

            After picking my head up from the book, I saw the girls packing their bags with syringes and canisters of the curing vials. I asked them what was the next plan of action.

            “We put an end to the chemical here,” Linneda stated about the university; “Now we’re going to do it again somewhere else.”

            “Where will you go? I’m coming with you.”

            “No,” Bluestar demanded; “Sorry, we just don’t want to hurt you. You’ve been gone for a long time. I suggest you get some rest and attend to the residence here.”

            “She’s right, Jerold,” Storm conquered and I looked down. They were all very strong women who got me thinking about the then, now and later. _How long has it been? A year? A couple months? A decade even? It couldn’t have been that long, could it? How would I know? I was sleeping all of the times._ Either way, I said goodbye to the ladies and let them start off the curing revolution. I asked them if they would return. They promised they would.

            I was all alone and human for the first time in a long time. My father had perished under my arm and my mother decayed because of a wolf’s instincts. I tried to forgive myself, but that’s a hard thing to do when you’re alone in an abandoned university. I roamed through the halls. I immediately became mesmerized by the visions of flashbacks. _That’s where I used to walk to the café! What was it called again? The colossal café! That’s right; and the library and the dorms. Wait! Is our place still there?_

__ It was. Our house was planted only a few streets off of the Barkbridge campus. It was a small hut that could sustain a husband, a wife and a kid – like me. I entered through the sidedoor knowing the place was abandoned. The kitchen looked almost renovated, but I soon remembered the reason for the damages. It was scary becoming an experimental wolf. The broken glass and wrecked furnishings said thus wise.

 

            I saw a row of scrapes that were imprinted onto the wooden floor. I kneeled down and observed it. My hand reached forward and down to the scratches. My paw had certainly evolved throughout the transformation. I chuckled out a breath that sounded like a huff. I don’t know why I laughed. It wasn’t funny.


	12. STORMGAZER

Taken that the highway we had crossed before led to the southern parts of the state, the girls and I decided to migrate in the direction of our homes.

            “We’ll meet in the middle,” I proposed, “let’s split up and meet at the river behind the boating industry.” We looked to each other and nodded. Our plan was to start off small and navigate for any stray animals that could have been cursed by chemical H. I soon found myself heading down this certain street and turning a corner. I wasn‘t sure why I was pushing myself towards this one direction, but the farther I walked, the more I had realized something important.

            I was going home.

            The house was just the same despite the cobwebs in the corner and the bushes growing rapidly. I stepped inside to find my brother’s toys scattered about. I wondered if he would be a mischievous little fox or a vicious tiny pup. I didn’t like to think about it, though, so I stopped. I retreated up the stairs to my room. The pictures still hung with pride, but they were in great need of dusting. My bed looked just as rustled as ever. 

 

The whole place was an abandoned mess that had not been cleaned since my years of high school. I thought about the outcomes. We came a long way and who knows how far we’re going to go. I sat down on the bed. It was still lumpy as years ago. I felt almost happy to be home and finally found a cure for the madness that condemned the human population. I felt sad that everything had gone to Hell. But that wouldn’t matter now. Bluestar and Linneda would always be there for me. Surely, if we could save a university, we could save the world. Well, at least I hope so.


	13. BLUESTAR

The whole front lawn was crawling with dry, crackly leaves that were left over from last autumn. Winter took its toll letting the snow plunder down and cover the pavement. Passing the bushes that were obviously outgrown, I picked the front door open. The house was quiet, but that was already expected. During an average day like this, my parents were probably sleeping. They worked nightly. That is, before the apocalypse erupted.

            The furnishings had a gray scale hue because of the dust. I turned my head to rubberneck the first floor. I kept quiet as I stepped throughout the rooms of my fallen household. I don’t know why I was silent, but it felt necessary in order to mourn the setting. Eventually, I reached the stairway to the upper level. There was a creak in the floor boards, which was quite surprising.

 

            The first room to the left was my room. Down the hallway were the bathroom and my parent’s room. Everything was just where I left it. The bed, the TV, and the paintings had not moved from their spots. It was almost as if I had come home to a deadened graveyard that had not changed a bit. It made me feel sad, but I accepted the fact that I probably could not come back anymore. I got out and closed the door behind me. It was good to take a trip down memory lane, but there was still hunting to do.


	14. FINAL: LINNEDA

I sat down on the couch and looked up. I looked to the coo-coo clock and frowned. I had noticed that the arrows had stalled. It wasn’t surprising, however. Batteries do not last forever. I thought to myself with what a poet might say.

_ Like a clock worn out from beating time, the wheels of a weary life at last stood still. _

The whole area was equivalent to a funeral home after the service. I rubbed my chin for a moment until an idea sprang up. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the furniture on the other side of the room. After fumbling around with the drawers, I had finally found the necessary object to continue the stalled life.

I had to stand on my tiptoes to retrieve the clock. A few screws here and there and I was just about ready to replace the batteries altogether. I adjusted the arrows just enough so there would be a small countdown. It gave me enough time to stand up and reposition the clock back on the wall. I looked back to observe the display above the fireplace. It was perfect.

 

Retrieving my weapons again, I headed towards the side door of my house. It wasn’t long before a resounding ‘coo-coo’ was heard throughout the living room. I smiled. I exited out the door to return onto the task of the hunting spree. Nothing but a solemn room remained and for the first time in a long while, the weary life of the coo-coo clock ticked again.


	15. EPILOUGE: BLUESTAR

I had failed to realize just how many people were affected from the poisonous waters the leader had condensed. The huts planted deep into the forestlands were the best hunting grounds for Stormgazer, Linneda and me. Tracking back on our progress, this was the 20th wolf we had cured from Chemical H. In fact, I had just used my last syringed arrow on this particular animal that was old and gray. 

Right on schedule, the man’s fur dissolved away. His wolf persona resembled his age. He looked about sixty or seventy max. I immediately snatched a blanket from my backpack to cover him. He was frightened at first but I assured him that I was a friend.

            “Calm down.” I said; “Calm down. I can help you. Just come with me.”

**.           .           . **

            The man I rescued was slow for his state and age. I couldn’t blame him. Even Jerold was weak at first. We had made it out of the forest with my bow in one hand and the man under my arm. The girls and I moved the rescued citizens out of Barkbridge University to find the water plant. We tracked back to where it all began. We had soaked through the leader’s plot and discovered how to destroy every piece of his plan.

            The leader’s water plant, where he injected his chemical, was under construction. The four of us, including Jerold, sought to repair the waters using the same technique-but with the anti-H curing agent. The deep-well injection, although it seemed quite difficult on paper, was more like a serious consummation. I mean come on.

            Step 1: Plot the location.

            Step 2: Use machinery to plant the injection.

            Step 3: Water away.

            Avoid artesian eruptions at all cost.

            Easy, right? Well … not exactly.

            Out first problem was the electricity. Yes, the magic from wires and waves still existed but we were not educated in any way to manage them. Luckily, however, one wolf we had rescued was a profession in electricity. He was able to restore the energy to the plant. We all applauded him and thanked him. I was just happy that one hard part was demolished.

            Although we were not mechanics or scientists in anyway, the leader sort of helped up in destroying him. His journals revealed a lot, after all. The words he had written nearly instructed us on how to reverse his processes. He repeated what he had done – with exception of our curing vials. We did our best to implant the anti-H formula once the well was planted correctly. The only enemy now was time. We had no idea how long it would take to cure the world’s water supply, let alone successful.

**.           .           . **

**** “There you are, Blue!” Stormgazer called to me from the entrance to the plant. “You’ve got another one?”

            “Yes, but he needs rest.” I called back, still handling the man I had rescued.

            Stormgazer ran up to me in order to assist the man. The both of us guided him to a section of the building that was meant to be some time of office break room. There was a couch for him to lie on as well as a few tables and chairs.

            “You’ll be alright.” I told him as he closed his weary eyes. “We’ve got a cure.”

            “Umm …” Stormgazer and I heard a faint voice that was peeking through the doorway. “Girls?”

            “Linneda?” I stepped closer to the door and approached our friend.

            She looked as if there was something important to say. After an embarrassed cough and an unsure sigh, Linneda finally announced. “I think it’s time.”

            “Are you sure?” Stormgazer followed behind me.

            “Well,” she replied, “there’s only one way to find out. Where’s Jerold?”

**.           .           . **

            The citizens circled around us. They all waited for a final answer on the cure. Jerold brought a sample of the well we had advanced with the cure. The only question now was whether or not it had worked. As for that moment, it only mattered on who should be the one to test it.

            “I think you should do it,” Stormgazer looked to Jerold, who was not in a particularly brave mood.

            “Me?” He said, “why me?”

            “Because,” she said, “you were the first affected. Shouldn’t you be the one to justify that the cure worked?”

            Jerold shrugged, looking down at the bottle. “I-I don’t know.”

            “I can do it,” Linneda stepped forward. “I’ve been through it once, I can do it again.”

            Everyone looked to her as if she was crazy. Surely, she was the weirdest of us all but no one ever thought that she was the most courageous.

            “Are you sure?” I asked her; “What if it doesn’t work?”

            “What if it does?”

            The room became sick quiet. Linneda was right. We wouldn’t find out unless someone actually took it a step further. We had to find out if the human race could survive or not. Linneda reached her hand toward Jerold, signaling him to send the bottle her wave. Hesitantly, he complied. The girl sniffed the bottle for safety and blinked.

            “Here we go,” Linneda said before tilting her head back for a chug.

            I could have sworn that a thousand eyes were staring the long-haired lass. Though, that’s not necessarily possible because no more than a hundred citizens were surrounding us. Linneda finished the whole bottle as if it was an apple juice jug from school. The moment consisted of nothing but silence and Linneda’s swallowing. Once she had finished, she swallowed the drink hard and licked her lip slightly. Everyone was turned to her for an answer. A minute passed before she had finally verified a rating for the drink.

“Welcome to the new aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGgee.”

“Oh, come on, Linneda.” Jerold waved his hand in front of his face in response to one of her famous burps.

            “Sorry,” she giggled and the rescued pack applauded behind us.

            “Group hug!” Stormgazer spread her arms our and rushed us in for a hug. The rest of us complied and did not resist the sudden urge to celebrate. Years of surviving on our own had come to this and none of us would’ve ever expected it. I smiled just from the thought of it. Once we broke away from the hug, I turned to the people who were still surrounding us and called out.

            “Everyone, help yourself to a cup of water. We did it!”

 

** THE END                             **


	16. EXTRA: CHRISTMAS PARODY

‘Twas the day of the apocalypse

And all through the schools,

There was a chemical stirring

In the waters and pools.

The students were eating

During lunchtime with friends,

Just wondering when

The whole school day would end.

When right down the hall,

There roared such a barking.

We ran from our seats

When we heard what was starting.

Away to the forest

We ran to escape

The apocalyptic era

With its fury new shape.

The seasons had passed

And our training was worth it.

Hunting like warriors,

The three girls survived it.

But one day, in the night,

At our lonely old cabin,

There came a small letter

From a leader who was captain.

More toxic than healing

His chemistry teach.

For he made it a drink

And called it chemical H.

Linneda, Stormgazer

and Bluestar agreed

To leave before the leader

Would attack us and plead

For us to drink up

Our young hearts away

Into lives that were fury

For the rest of our days.

So we hid in a town

That was abandoned and still,

Until a pack came along

And we set fire like a grill.

But then, whilst hunting,

Our only Linneda

Was captured by the leader

Who was clever, well, kinda.            

So away to the north,

Though we were not thirsty,

We followed the letters

To Barkbridge University.                  

There were wolves all in cages

And foxes, as well.

There was a newly breaded hybrid

Who was our friend, I could tell.

But the leader was

Way less smart as he thought.       

For the girls found the chemical

And cursed him with his plot.             

After finding a cure

That would save the whole planet,

Linneda was freed

With the pets that needed it.

And the three girls exclaimed

With a pledge and a vow,

“We will save our own world,

 

In some way; somehow!”


End file.
